Separation of single wall carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) by size and type has become an attractive area because SWNTs with uniform size and type are so desired for applications in future electronic fabrications, biomedical applications and many other applications. Despite continuing investigations, there remains a need for methods for separating single wall carbon nanotubes.